


Owl Corner

by minie_ai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BokuAka Week 2020, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, implied kuroken, small misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minie_ai/pseuds/minie_ai
Summary: Bokuto entered the bookstore to escape from the biting cold, and if he stayed just a little longer, it was definitely for the heater, and not the really pretty employee working there. If he had returned, it was definitely to buy more books, and not because of the really, really pretty working there (plus, Kuroo definitely enjoyed all the books Bokuto was gifting him).-For Bokuaka WeekDay 1: Bookstore AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Owl Corner

Jogging had always been something that Bokuto enjoyed. The way he could feel the muscles of his legs stretch with each step as well as the way the wind pricked against the skin of his face during winter, and cooled his entire being during summer. Jogging kept his mind occupied with regulating his breathing and taking the next step. When his mind became too loud for his own ears, he would turn to long jogs. There was a period of time in high school where he found jogging lonely, as if something was missing when he turned around to find none of his teammates behind him, but even then, Bokuto thought that he still found jogging enjoyable. 

He’s no longer in high school, but he was still jogging, yet now he has volleyball teammates that could keep up with his jogs, which made it even more fun for Bokuto. A one kilometre jog was part of their cool down activity every second day (the other being partner stretches which he found fun as well, because then he could talk with the others and that was always nice), so now there was an even better reason for him to like jogging. 

Yet every once in a while, now was one of those times, Bokuto found that jogging led him to be completely lost in an unknown part of an otherwise familiar city. He doesn’t know if it was because he always became too excited ( _more excited than normally, according to Tsum Tsum_ ) during jogs that he would race ahead, or if it was because he was bad at directions ( _which Bokuto believes is definitely_ not _the case because he’s usually good with his directions_ ), but him becoming lost has occurred often enough that he doesn’t panic about it anymore. Even with the sun starting to set, and the number of people decreasing due to the late-autumn chill, Bokuto didn’t panic like he used to. He took in his surroundings, seeing small shops lining the street he was in all nicely decorated with Christmas decorations and fake snow. The decorations themselves never failed to bring Bokuto’s mood up, something about Christmas being that time of the year where everyone was happy and in a good mood just felt right to Bokuto. It was part of the reason why Christmas was also Bokuto’s favourite holiday.

He continued his jog at a casual pace, not wanting to disturb the other few passerby’s with his jogging, and passed several small shops. He’s never been in this area, and Bokuto wondered why. The street was lined with small shops on both sides, emitting warm glows of light through the early night. People were bustling inside the shops, their mouths stretched wide in laughter that Bokuto could feel his own mouth lift up. As he jogged passed, a couple of people smiled at him and Bokuto returned the gesture, thinking that it might not be bad that he got lost this time. He passed by a small bakery with a young woman wearing an apron pointing at different pastries to a man, as well as a clothing store with a tall man and long hair changing the coat of a mannequin at the store front. 

He reached the end of the street to find the last store. It was a quaint little bookstore that Bokuto would have missed if not for the neon owl light that was wearing a Santa hat at the front. What strange taste Bokuto thought, but he had liked it regardless.

Bokuto stopped in his tracks and could see the puffs of smoke coming out of his mouth from where he was trying to catch his breath. He could see into the bookstore from where he was standing on the street. The bookstore had the same warm glow that the other stores had on the street, and Bokuto could see both walls lined with shelves of books, yet he couldn’t spot any people inside. He pressed his hands against the glass door of the store, bringing his face closer to take a clearer look. The store really did look as warm as the others, with a soft ambience that Bokuto thought only existed in old movies. A harsh gust of wind blew through the area, causing Bokuto to shiver from his drying sweat. He looked around him, seeing the other shops starting to pack up their outside displays and turning their signs to _closed_. Rubbing a hand across his arms, he opened the door to the bookstore, hearing a small bell chime. 

He was immediately greeted by the warm air of the store, tingling the tip of his nose and fingers from the numbing cold outside. The store smelled faintly of eucalyptus and something distinctively ‘bookstore’ ( _It’s probably books, Bokuto_ ). The store seemed to be larger than he could make out from the outside, with both walls stretching far into the end, twisting into the right to a corner. As he had seen from the outside, the store was empty save for himself, and Bokuto hoped that the owner wouldn’t mind him staying in the warmth of the store for a while, and maybe if they were nice enough then he could also ask for directions towards the nearest train station. 

There was something odd about the bookstore, but Bokuto couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He didn’t often visit bookstores, but something about this one was definitely different from the ones he used to see. There were bookcases lined with books along the walls and several cases placed in the middle. There was a small umbrella stand near the door where one could hang their wet umbrella’s and there were also a couple of single couches placed around a small coffee table in the far corner. 

“Hello, may I help you with anything?” A voice came from behind him. So there _was_ an employee here. Bokuto turned around with a friendly smile on his face. 

_Oh_. 

There was a _really pretty_ employee here. The other man was slightly shorter than Bokuto, but he carried himself with an air of elegance that he might as well have been bigger than Bokuto. Bokuto was sure that if he was in a room filled with people, the man in front of him would still hold everyone’s attention. The man had messy ( _fluffy!!_ ) black hair and a pair of glasses resting just a little low on his nose, and a pair of the most beautiful eyes that Bokuto had ever seen. He thinks that maybe he could swim in the blue of the other’s eyes forever. 

The man coughed into his fist which brought Bokuto out of his daze. Oh right, he asked a question. 

“Hi, uhh sorry, no. I was just, uhh” Bokuto glanced between the man, who had his whole attention on him and the books lining the shelves. “I was just browsing”. The sentence itself sounded like a question to Bokuto, and he had no idea what compelled him to make up an excuse to the man, but something about admitting that he was lost and cold to perhaps _the_ most beautiful man Bokuto has ever met sounded pretty lame to him. 

“Alright, I’ll be at the back counter if you need something” The other chuckled, a small smile gracing his face and wow Bokuto could play that sound on repeat and still never get tired of it. 

Bokuto grinned at him, before he picked up the first book on his right. “Sure thing”.

The man looked at him for a second longer and then down at the book, before he swiftly turned around, his ears tinged red. Bokuto cocked his head at that, was it something he said? He closed the book and looked down at the cover, _Erectile Dysfunction and More Not To Be Ashamed About_ . Bokuto was going to throw himself off the nearest cliff. He could already hear Kuroo laughing his annoying hyena laugh when Bokuto tells him how he blew away his chances with _the one_. He quickly put the book back in the space on the shelf, and took a deep breath through his nose. No he was not feeling warm because he was embarrassed, the store just had the heating system set too high. 

He wandered around the store a bit more, pulling out the occasional book to flick through the pictures, making sure he avoided the back corner where the pretty man was. Bokuto didn’t know how much time had passed, but glancing outside the glass panels, he could see that the sky was already completely dark, and that almost all stores were closed for the day as well. Bokuto stood up from where he had been crouched with a picture book, returning the book back on the shelf (because he was a good and respectful boy who cleaned up after himself) and tentatively walked towards the back corner. 

Just as the man had told him earlier, he was sitting behind the counter with the computer blocking half of his face as he was reading a book he was holding. Even though Bokuto only saw him a few moments ago, he still felt his breath get caught in his throat from the sight of the other. How was he so beautiful, and how did Bokuto only just find out about him today in a small corner bookstore, and not on the cover of a Vogue magazine?

The man glanced up and upon making eye contact, offered Bokuto a friendly smile. Bokuto could feel his cheeks heat up ( _it’s from the heaters, and not because he made eye contact!_ ) and he nervously coughed into his fist before he walked towards the counter.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stay for this long, I lost track of time and it was a bit cold outside, so I thought I could stay here for a bit” He knew he was starting to ramble, something that his teammates always told him off about but he couldn’t help it, not with the way the other man was looking at him. His face was stoic, but Bokuto could see a twinkle of amusement in his eyes and _oh no, he was thinking of the book earlier_. “Except for being cold, I’m perfectly healthy otherwise though!” He tacked on quickly, which seemed to amuse the other more. 

“I swear I'm perfectly healthy, I play volleyball daily, I’m even part of my university team! And I also eat my vegetables even though I don’t like them much, but if I don’t then Coach yells at me, which is even worse than eating vegetables so I do eat them! And I also drink at least two litres of water each day and-” 

“That’s okay, I believe you…” The other man cut off Bokuto’s rambling with a soft laugh, and Bokuto felt his mouth immediately close. He stared at the other’s amused face for a few seconds, watching the way his lips curled upward or the way the corner of his eyes crinkled slightly before he realised he was asking for his name.

“Oh, Bokuto Koutaro, wing spiker for Tokyo University’s volleyball team and 23 years old!” He knew that his voice came out louder than he needed to be, as he bowed slightly to the other, but he could still feel the pricks of embarrassment on the tip of his ears.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, 22 years old. Nice to meet you Bokuto-san.” Oh, Bokuto could listen to Akaashi say his name forever. 

“I swear I’m perfectly healthy Akaashi!” Bokuto couldn’t stop himself even if he tried to, he _had_ to make sure that he cleared up the misunderstanding from earlier or else he would rather bury himself six feet under. 

Akaashi laughed again (and Bokuto swears that a star is born every time he does, because how could they not) before putting his book down. “Yes Bokuto-san, from what you have told me, you _do_ live quite the healthy lifestyle. Probably even healthier than me”. 

Bokuto beamed. Now that the misunderstanding was out of the way, maybe he could start again. 

“But you look really healthy Akaashi, do you play any sports? Have you ever played volleyball?” He put his elbows on the counter and cupped his face with his hands, looking up at Akaashi. 

Akaashi brought his hands together, twisting his fingers between his thumb. “I did play volleyball before. I was setter for my high school team, though it probably wasn’t anything like what you’re used to, Bokuto-san”.

Bokuto widened his eyes. Akaashi played volleyball out of all sports and he was a setter too? Could he get any more perfect?

“What do you mean Akaashi? Volleyball is volleyball, no matter what level you’re playing at. Hey, we should play together sometime, I bet it would be really fun!” Bokuto couldn’t believe that he just came up with such a brilliant idea! He was definitely going to tell Kuroo about this.

Akaashi smiled down at him as he continued playing with his fingers (was that a nervous habit, because Bokuto found it absolutely adorable). “Maybe one day Bokuto-san”. He glanced at his computer screen and then Bokuto remembered. It was late and he was still lost. His teammates were probably looking for him and he had no way of contacting him, he had left his phone charging in the locker room before their jog.

“Oh what time is it Akaashi?” Bokuto pushed himself upwards again, looking behind his shoulder to see the dark night outside the window. 

“It’s 8:39. Is everything alright Bokuto-san?” Akaashi blinked up at him, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. As much as Bokuto wanted to reassure him that everything was alright, and that he shouldn’t worry, he was pretty much lost with no way of getting home, so no, everything was not alright. 

“Ahh you see, I was out jogging with my teammates, you know the volleyball ones, and then I ended up here. But I don’t have my phone on me, so I can’t call them nor do I know where the nearest station is, so I’m a bit…” he racks his brain trying to find a suitable word.

“Lost?” Akaashi suggests.

“Ah yes, I’m lost. Wow, you’re really smart Akaashi”.

The other laughed at him, before turning to his right to pick up a corded phone. “You can borrow the store’s phone if you want to call someone”. Bokuto smiled at him, saying a small thanks as he took the phone and dialled in Kuroo’s number. As he waited for the phone to ring, he watched Akaashi bustle around the store, picking up several books and rearranging them. 

The phone picked up on the third ring and if Bokuto was with anyone else he might have started crying in relief, but no, he didn’t need to embarrass himself further in front of Akaashi.

“Bo, where have you been? We lost you a while ago and couldn’t reach you. Honestly I was betting that you died in a ditch somewhere, so I’m just a little disappointed that you called” Kuroo jeered at him, and he would have been offended if he wouldn’t have done the same if their situations were reversed. 

“Yeah I got lost somewhere, but I found this bookstore and the person here let me borrow the phone so could you please pick me up? I don’t have any money on me and it’s too cold to walk back, even if I had directions.” Bokuto could see Akaashi near the front of the store, probably giving Bokuto some privacy, which he found really nice, not that it was really necessary. 

“Okay whatever, tomorrow’s lunch is on you though” Bokuto half groaned, but agreed anyway. “Where’s the closest train station, I’ll pick you up from there.” 

Bokuto scrunched his eyebrows together. Didn’t he tell Kuroo that he was lost? If he knew which train station was the closest, then he wouldn’t be lost. He glanced around the place for some sort of map he could maybe find, when his eyes landed on Akaashi now bent over to dust the coffee table. 

“Wait a sec” He told Kuroo over the phone, and heard the other hum in response. “Akaashi?”

The other looked up, and Bokuto could feel himself starting to smile just from the sight of Akaashi looking at him. _Get it together Koutaro, you’re being a creep_. “Do you know which station is the closest to here? My friend said he could pick me up there”. 

“It’s Harajuku station”. He replied.

Oh, Bokuto wasn’t too far. He had only managed to jog three stations over, which wasn’t too bad considering he once managed to get lost in a whole different province. 

“Okay, thanks ‘Kaashi!” He gave a big smile to the other, and watched as he returned to cleaning the place up. “Okay so, Akaashi said it was Harajuku, think you can pick me up from there?”

Kuroo made a grunt of agreement, before telling him that he would be there in 20 minutes and ending the call. Bokuto placed the phone back on its stand, before making his way over to Akaashi. 

Akaashi stood up properly again when he noticed Bokuto approaching. “Sorry, my friend will pick me up from Harajuku station in 20 minutes. I know I have already bothered you enough but do you think you could tell me the directions to the station please?”. 

Akaashi’s expression was carefully neutral, and Bokuto was just a little scared that he had overstayed his welcome with how much he was asking from the other. Akaashi took his phone out from his back pocket, and turned it on briefly before sliding it back.

“I close in around 10 minutes. If you don’t mind waiting then I can walk you to the station, I also need to go there. It's around a 10 minute walk from here.” Akaashi’s voice remained the same, but he was twisting his fingers together again. Bokuto perked up, a smile instantly making it back on his face. 

“That would be amazing Akaashi! I’ll help you close up the store if you need!” 

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san. You can take a seat while I just have to sweep up the front and close the counter.” Not only was Akaashi really good looking, but he was also incredibly nice as well. How was this man single? Wait, unless he wasn’t.

Bokuto slumped into the couch. What if Akaashi wasn’t single, and he was only nice to Bokuto because he was a potential customer. Wait, what if Akaashi was only being polite to him, but he actually found Bokuto annoying. There was no way someone as perfect as Akaashi would be single, of course Bokuto wouldn’t stand a chance. Just when he found someone that he really liked, of course he never stood a chance in the first place.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi called out to him, and he lifted his eyes to meet Akaashi’s brilliant blue ones. He might as well appreciate the sight of him while he still can. “If you really wanted to help me clean up the store, then you can sweep up the front a little”. Akaashi’s voice was gentle as he spoke to him, like a soft blanket being wrapped around his body, and oh did he like it. 

“Okay, I’ll help you!” Bokuto stood up from his seat, and smiled back at Akaashi before the other turned around to give him a broom. After Akaashi demonstrated to him how to sweep the tiled area in front of the door, Bokuto made sure to sweep up every speck of dust and every leaf that was in the area while Akaashi closed the counter. It was the least he could do for all the help Akaashi provided him.

With the two of them working together, they finished earlier than expected, according to Akaashi. He told Bokuto to wait a bit as he went into the staff room to gather his belongings. Bokuto waited by the counter, only now noticing the small owl figurines that lined the edge of it. Each owl figurine striked a different pose, one of them staring straight ahead while another was in mid flight and another had its head cocked to the side. Bokuto thinks that the one which was staring ahead at him strangely resembled Akaashi with it’s thick eyebrows. 

“Bokuto-san?” Bokuto glanced up to see Akaashi wrapped up in a thick coat with a scarf around his neck, nearly covering the bottom half of his face. He was still twisting his fingers, which were now covered by a pair of leather gloves. Huh, perhaps Akaashi was pretty sensitive to the cold, the heating system was also set a bit high. 

“Let’s go!” Bokuto turned around and pointed towards the door, earning him a quiet chuckle from Akaashi. He liked it when he was able to make Akaashi laugh. They walked out the door after Akaashi turned off the heating system as well as all the lights. Bokuito stood by the side, rubbing his hands against his arms at the sudden change in temperature as he waited for Akaashi to lock up the store. By now, stores on both sides of the street were already dark and closed making them the only ones left on the street. The wind was still blowing as strongly as before, maybe even stronger than before or perhaps it was that Bokuto’s body was no longer heated from his jog that he was feeling the effects of the wind more. 

“All done, we can go now.” Akaashi tucked the keys back into his pocket and smiled at Bokuto. “Oh wait, just one more thing”.

Bokuto turned around from where he had started to walk away from the store. Akaashi unwrapped his scarf and walked up to Bokuto, stopping right in front of him. Bokuto lifted an eyebrow, but before he could question Akaashi, the other reached up to wrap the scarf around him, tying it securely at the front for him. 

“Alright, _now_ we can go” Akaashi gave him a small smile before he walked ahead, leaving Bokuto standing there with red cheeks ( _it’s from the cold, definitely from the cold and not anything else_ ). 

“But won’t you be cold Akaashi?” Bokuto jogged to catch up with the other, slowing down to fall into step with him once he did. His breath was visible in front of him, and he didn’t want to admit it, not if Akaashi was cold and needed the scarf back, but it did provide him more warmth than his measly training shirt did.

“I’m alright Bokuto-san, besides, you’re the one who will be cold. You’re only wearing such a thin shirt”. Bokuto smiled at him, which Akaashi returned.

They walked in relative silence for a while, though Bokuto wouldn't call it an awkward silence, instead he found it comfortable even though he just met Akaashi earlier.

“So what made you decide to open a bookstore?” Bokuto knew it probably wasn’t one of his brightest conversation starters, but he knew nothing about Akaashi and he really wanted to change that.

Akaashi glanced at him from the side of his eyes before he looked back at the ground in front of them. “It’s not actually my bookstore. My uncle owns it and I’m just helping him take care of it for a while. He’s always been a little bit eccentric, so he has been backpacking the world for the last year or so”.

“Woah that’s so cool! Your uncle sounds like such a fun person!” Bokuto turned to Akaashi, his fists balled up in front of him with his eyes widening in amazement.

Akaashi laughed under his breath, releasing a puff of white smoke in front of him and even under the crappy street lamp lighting, Bokuto still thought that Akaashi sparkled.

“Yeah my uncle is a really nice person, that’s why I don’t mind taking care of his store for him”. Akaashi had a fond smile on his face and Bokuto couldn’t help himself from smiling as well.

They reached the station sooner than he had expected, as they were caught up in conversation about everything and anything (mainly Bokuto’s volleyball career). Bokuto was a people’s person, he found it easy to get along with strangers and he wasn’t someone that had trouble keeping conversations going, but with Akaashi, conversations flowed completely differently. It was as if they were in a bubble of their own, words dancing between the two as they jumped from topic to topic, their conversations not seeming rushed but not slow paced either. 

The train station still had a number of people entering and exiting when they arrived. Bokuto thought that it was never really a quiet place, with people constantly walking up and down the stairs to catch their train or to hurry home. Kuroo hadn’t arrived yet, and despite Bokuto’s insistence, Akaashi waited with him.

“But don’t you need to go home? It’s cold, I’m pretty sure your family must be waiting for you at home”. Bokuto didn’t really want Akaashi to go home yet, he wanted to extend their time for as long as possible, but he didn’t know if he could tell the other that yet. Would it be too forward of him? Would Akaashi think he was a creep?

“It’s alright Bokuto-san, I don’t live with my family anymore”.

“Oh then what about your girlfriend waiting at home?” Bokuto hated how heavy the words sounded on his tongue, and could feel his shoulders sagging little by little. He always did this to himself. Just when he had something good going, he always had to ruin it for himself. 

Akaashi had his eyes trained on the ground with his eyebrows knitted together. He had his bottom lip worried between his teeth and his fingers were twisting together again. Bokuto was about to apologise when the sound of a car honking behind him caught them both off guard. He recognised it as Kenma’s older car, the only one he allows Kuroo to drive.

“Guess my ride is here, sorry Akaashi”. Bokuto threw his thumb behind his shoulder and tried to lighten the mood, but his laugh sounded awkward even to him. 

Akaashi still had his eyes trained on the floor, and Bokuto took that as a sign to get going. He probably didn’t even want him there anymore. He turned around, the tell-tale signs of his eyes stinging indicating that there were going to be major water works in Kuroo’s ( _Kenma’s_ ) car. 

“Wait Bokuto-san” He felt a tug at his shirt, and turned his head to see Akaashi’s arm outstretched. He blinked his eyes rapidly a couple of times, before turning around. 

Akaashi glanced up at him, and then back to the ground, his arm retracted again and fiddled at the front with his coat. “It should be boyfriend”. 

“Huh”. Bokuto cocked his head to the side. Was Akaashi trying to say what he thought it was. Akaashi glanced back up at him and Bokuto didn’t know if he was imagining the pink dusting Akaashi’s cheeks. 

“It’s supposed to be a boyfriend waiting at home. If-if I had one”. Akaashi looked up at him through his thick lashes, his voice was sheepish and Bokuto definitely did not imagine the blush on his cheeks, though he was sure his face also mirrored Akaashi’s.

“O-oh, your boyfriend then”. Bokuto’s mind was swirling. _Was he- Did Akaashi just-_

“ _If_ I had a boyfriend”. Akaashi corrected him, voice half muffled behind the collar of his coat.

“Right, _if..._ ” Bokuto trailed off. Akaashi was still looking up at him, eyes blinking far too frequently to be normal. Wait, was he expecting Bokuto to continue on?

“Me too!” His voice came out louder than he expected, and by the looks of it, louder than Akaashi expected as well, because the other was leaning back a bit, his hands clenching the wide collar of his coat. 

“Wait I mean like a boyfriend. Me too…if I had one”. Bokuto reached up his hand to scratch at the back of his head. Never would he have imagined them in this situation. 

Akaashi blinked at him a couple of times, his expression still the same save for his widened eyes. Akaashi started to laugh, first quietly and under his breath that Bokuto was sure he was hearing things, and then his shoulders started shaking. His eyes crinkled in the corners and his lips were stretched wide and upwards that Bokuto could feel himself starting to laugh as well. Akaashi covered his mouth with the back of his hand, and Bokuto desperately wished he didn’t, because Akaashi looked even more beautiful when he was laughing like this.

“You’re funny, Bokuto-san”. 

Bokuto took in the way Akaashi was looking up at him. The way his eyelashes were casting soft shadows across his cheek as the lights of the city around him blurred into a gentle glow, his cheeks still tinted pink and the after effect of his laughter still playing across his lips. He wished he could freeze this moment in time and trap it inside a bottle. But life didn’t work like that. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a car honking, and they both turned to see Kuroo with his head poked out of the car window. 

“C’mon Bo!” Bokuto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe if he ignored it for long enough, then Kuroo didn’t actually just shatter the moment he had with Akaashi.

“You should get going Bokuto-san, it looks like your friend is getting impatient”. Akaashi’s tone was teasing, and Bokuto was _this_ close to telling him that ‘no, he didn’t know Kuroo, that was not his ride and please go on a date with me right now’. But then he remembered that he had nothing on him right now, not his phone nore his wallet, so there was no way he could go on a date with Akaashi today. 

“I probably should, right?” He kicked the pavement with his shoes, watching as the little rocks scattered away. He knew he was stalling time, but he really didn’t want this to be the last time he saw Akaashi. 

Akaashi made a noise of agreement and reached out his arms, readjusting Bokuto’s scarf that had fallen a bit loose to expose his throat to the cold. “It was nice to meet you Bokuto-san. A star volleyball player like you shouldn’t get sick”. He finished off by patting the ends of the scarf against Bokuto’s chest before turning him around towards Kuroo’s direction. His hands made their way to Bokuto’s shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze before pushing him forward. 

“Right, uh, yeah. You too”. His thoughts were a jumble in his mind that he couldn’t even string enough words together to form a proper sentence. 

Bokuto took the steps towards the car, one foot in front of the other, while his thoughts were still consumed by Akaashi. How could someone be so pretty and so nice and so perfect? He brought his hand up to his chest, still feeling the lingering phantom touch of Akaashi’s hands as they adjusted his scarf and pressed them against his chest. Wait his scarf. It wasn’t Bokuto’s scarf. He spun around to find that Akaashi was still standing by the entrance of the train station, his eyes still locked on Bokuto. 

“Akaashi, I forgot your scarf” he called out. 

“C’mon Bo, Kenma’s waiting for us at his house. He ordered dinner”. Kuroo had his head out of the window again and Bokuto only turned his head for a second to look at his best friend before turning back to where Akaashi was standing.

Akaashi had started walking towards them, his steps certain and graceful like the person himself. He stopped just a couple of steps in front of Bokuto, and Bokuto could feel his heart start to pick up pace again. He could hear Kuroo make a confused noise behind him, but he paid him no mind, not with Akaashi in front of him.

“That’s alright Bokuto-san”. He lifted his head so that he was looking Bokuto directly into the eyes. There was a coy smile playing on his lips and Bokuto knew that he was completely gone for this man, there was no turning back. 

“If you’re free, you can return the scarf to me tomorrow”, his hands were up in front of him, holding up a thin paper to Bokuto. Despite his confident voice, Bokuto could see through the facade that Akaashi was putting up. He didn’t know why Akaashi was being nervous when _he_ was the one that was supposed to be nervous at the prospect of them meeting again, and so soon at that. 

He saw the slight tremble in Akaashi’s hands as he held up the business card, and if Akaashi noticed the way Bokuto wrapped his entire hand against his slighter one, then he didn’t mention it. 

“Thanks ‘Kaashi. I’ll be sure to return it tomorrow after practice”. He gave Akaashi’s hand a small squeeze, before taking the business card from him. With a final smile, which the other returned just as softly, he entered Kuroo’s car and they drove off. Kuroo gave him a face, and he knew that he needed to explain things to his friend as soon as possible. As he had predicted, Kuroo laughed his obnoxious hyena laugh and they nearly bumped into the back of the car in front of them.

-

Bokuto returned the next day, earlier than he had the previous. Practice had finished earlier than usual, and he had dashed out as soon as their partner stretches were done. He had sprinted half the way to the bookstore, _Owl Corner_ , before slowing down to a casual jog. As eager as he was to see Akaashi again, he didn’t exactly want to be a sweating mess when he saw the other again. 

The bell chimed as he entered, and this time Akaashi was near the front of the store with a couple of other customers.

“Welcome to Owl Corner, how can I- Oh Bokuto-san, it’s nice to see you”. Akaashi gave him a warm smile, and Bokuto found his lips lifting up in a wide grin. He liked the way Akaashi pronounced ‘Owl Corner’, it sounded like he was saying that this was their very own place.

“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi!” Bokuto greeted, but immediately closed his mouth when he noticed the eyes of the other customers on him. He shot them some apologetic smiles. Akaashi handed the book he was holding to the elderly woman he was attending, and politely excused himself from her. 

“Here, I have your scarf. I washed it too!” He took out the small paper bag from his duffel bag, where he had neatly washed and folded the scarf to return to Akaashi. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that, but still, thank you Bokuto-san”. Akaashi smiled up at him again, and Bokuto swore that he felt his heart skip a beat. Akaashi took the paper bag from his hands, and when their fingers brushed, he felt a jolt of electricity run through him. _Ahh, he was so gone for this man_. He looked at Akaashi holding the paper bag against this chest, his sweet smile still adorning his face, and then around the bookstore. 

Great, now what? 

He had returned the scarf like he had promised him, but now what? He had no other excuse to be here, unless? His eyes darted around the bookstore, where the other customers either stood or sat to read and browse. 

“Hey Akaashi?” the way the other cocked his head reminded him too much of the owl figurine he saw on the counter the night before. “I was thinking of uhh..buying a book, yes a book. Do you think you could…” he trailed off. Bokuto had never really been a book person growing up. Yes, he had studied hard during high school, but that was because it was required of him to keep up his grades if he wanted to maintain his position as captain of the volleyball team. And now in university, his sports scholarship allowed him to play more volleyball and study less than before, so he hadn’t really read a proper book since… he couldn’t even remember the last time. 

“Would you like a recommendation, Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah, a recommendation!” Bokuto perked up at that. How Akaashi was able to pick off where he dropped off, he didn’t know. But he _did_ know that he liked that very much.

“Well, what type of genre are you looking for, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto didn’t know what genre he was looking for. Was there a genre for wanting to spend longer time with the gorgeous person in front of him without being too obvious? 

“Uhh, how about your favourite book, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuo suggested. That way he would be able to get to know more about him too, right?

“My favourite book?” Akaashi looked surprised, but only slightly, through the slight lift of an eyebrow. Bokuto nodded eagerly.

“Well…” Akaashi twisted his fingers together again, and by now Bokuto knew that it was definitely a nervous habit. It was a cute one though.

Akaashi led him to one of the bookshelves near the back, left side of the store after a bit more contemplation. He pulled out a medium sized book with a purple spine and gold lettering on it, a small store on the cover. 

“This one is one of my recent favourites. If you want, you can spend some time reading before deciding if you want to purchase it”. Akaashi explained. Ahh, that was why the other customers were all reading as well. Before Bokuto could reply, another customer had come up to request some help. Akaashi gave him an apologetic smile before excusing himself. 

Bokuto found his eyes trailing after Akaashi even after he had sat himself on one of the free couches at the back of the store. Don’t get him wrong, Bokuto really had tried to get into the book. It sounded like an interesting book that he definitely wanted to read at least once in his life, but how could he get into the book when he could watch Akaashi bustling around the store instead. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before Akaashi approached him again. As soon as Bokuto noticed, he flit his eyes back onto the pages of the book, pretending to read. 

“How are you finding the book, Bokuto-san?” 

Bokuto pretended to read to the end of the sentence before looking up at Akaashi. 

“This is a cool book, I can see why you like it! I’ll definitely buy it to continue later”. Bokuto didn’t know if Akaashi could see through his white lie, but if the other did, he didn’t mention anything and just smiled at him instead. 

“Would you like me to help you ring it up now?” Akaashi asked, his voice as smooth as ever.

“Oh, uh, yes please”. Bokuto followed Akaashi to the counter, where the other scanned the book and typed something into the computer. 

“Hey ‘Kaashi?” Akaashi looked up at him. “Do you think I can come back here?”

Akaashi blinked at him a couple of times without saying anything and Bokuto was starting to think that he had overstepped a line. Of course he had, it was only the second time they were meeting and he had gotten ahead of himself again. 

“Of course you can Bokuto-san”. Bokuto perked up, maybe he didn’t overthink things this time, maybe Akaashi really was perfect and-

“You’re a customer here, why wouldn’t you be able to come back here?”

Oh.

That’s right, Bokuto was a customer and Akaashi was helping his uncle work at the bookstore. That’s all it was. 

“Right, of course, silly me”, he scratched the back of his head as he laughed it off awkwardly. “I’ll buy more books soon, after- after I finish this one”.

Akaashi nodded at him, and Bokuto could feel his eyes on him as he paid for the book and took the paper-bagged book, but he refused to meet the other’s eyes. Bokuto had blown it before it could even start. He knew this was too good to be true. 

“Anyways, I’ll see you around ‘Kaashi”, Bokuto took the bag and walked out the store without looking Akaashi in the face. If he had, he would have seen the other worry his lip between teeth and his eyebrows furrowed together.

-

As much as Bokuto thought that he had blown his chances, he couldn’t stop thinking about Akaashi. He had managed to avoid the bookstore for a whole week after that incident, but there was only so much his Akaashi-plagued brain could take. So he had visited the little bookstore three times over the two weeks following that, each time coming back with a new book that he knew he was probably not going to read. Still, he had stayed in the bookstore for an hour or two after picking out a book that Akaashi had recommended to him, like all the other customers. 

Akaashi was ringing up a book for him on his fifth visit after the incident. Their conversations had returned, but Bokuto made sure not to talk too much. Afterall, he was a customer, and Akaashi had plenty of other customers to attend to. 

“Bokuto-san”. Bokuto darted his eyes over to Akaashi for a brief second before looking back down at the crime-fiction book he was buying this time ( _something he would probably give to Kuroo later in the day in the guise of a gift, like many of the other books. His friend probably knew what was up, but he was kind enough not to mention anything to Bokuto_ ). Despite everything, he still couldn’t look Akaashi in the eyes for too long. He knew that if he did, all of his self-control would go out the window and he would probably go down on his knees right there and beg Akaashi to forgive him.

“Bokuto-san” Akaashi repeated, and Bokuto realised he had been spacing out.

“Sorry, what’s up ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto tried to keep his voice cheerful, but for once he found that he was struggling a little. 

“You know you can come back anytime without buying any books?” Akaashi says, his voice smooth and steady and Bokuto wouldn’t have thought Akaashi was nervous if he didn’t catch the man fiddling with his fingers as he held the paper bag.

Oh?

Did Akaashi somehow know that he wasn’t reading any of the books he was buying or was he hinting at something else? 

“You could” Akaashi put the paper bag down and fully twisted his slender fingers together. Bokuto found himself captivated by them. 

“You could come back here tomorrow maybe?” His voice was still steady, but Bokuto noticed the way his eyes weren’t meeting his for once.

“But Akaashi, it’s a Tuesday tomorrow. You don’t open on Tuesdays”. Bokuto didn’t want to get his hopes high, but it was damn difficult with the way Akaashi’s cheeks flushed and the way he continued fiddling with his fingers. 

“Well I was hoping that maybe you’d like to come with me for coffee as well”. This time Akaashi’s voice wasn’t as steady, but still smooth as he dropped into a mumble. Was Bokuto interpreting it right? Did Akaashi want to meet with him on his day off, outside of the bookstore.

“Akaashi, are you asking me on a date?”

Akaashi flushed even more than Bokuto thought was possible, his cheeks and ears tinging to match the same shade of red as the cover of Bokuto’s book. 

“I-”, Akaashi took a deep breath with closed eyes, before opening them again and meeting Bokuto’s dead on. “If you would like, then it can be a date”.

Bokuto matched his gaze, and oh did he forget how striking Akaashi’s eyes were. His memory really did them no justice. “Would _you_ like it to be a date, Akaashi?”

He watched the way Akaashi’s adam's apple bobbed as he gulped down his nerves, and the way his hands were now resting on the counter, but still not untwisted from one another.

“I would like that”. Akaashi had looked down again, his eyelashes contrasting against the soft skin of his cheeks. 

Bokuto didn’t know if it was the pink of Akaashi’s blush fueling him, or if it was the soft light shining down at them from the window, basking them in a bubble of their own, but with a sudden wave of courage, he took Akaashi’s hands into his own. He heard the sharp inhale of air as he wrapped his own hands against Akaashi’s cold ones, giving them a light squeeze.

“Then a date it is”. 

Akaashi looked up at him with wide eyes, and Bokuto watched as his face slowly lit up to match his own smile. 

“Then tomorrow here at 10?” Akaashi suggested, his voice slightly softer than usual, and Bokuto nodded eagerly. The smile Akaashi gave him would probably be one of his favourites. 

Akaashi helped him scan the book, and he paid for it with cash, even though Akaashi insisted that he wouldn’t have to. Still, Bokuto paid, and he had the book in a nice paper bag to go.

“You know ‘Kaashi?” Akaashi had walked him to the door of the store, as it was still opening hours. 

“This place really does feel like _Our Corner_ ”.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but didn’t hide the smile on his place. “Please don’t indulge in my uncle’s owl puns”. 

Akaashi opened the door for him as Bokuto dramatically deflated for show. Akaashi gave him a light push on his shoulders, and oh did his hands feel nice. 

“But I do agree, this does feel like our corner”. Akaashi’s cheeks were blushing pink again and Bokuto thought that it was definitely a view he could get used to. 

“Alright I’ll see you tomorrow then, ‘Kaashi”, he turned to face Akaashi again, and was shocked to feel soft lips against his cheek. Bokuto froze and nearly had the door slammed on his face if he didn’t jump back in time. Through the glass door, he could faintly make out the flush on Akaashi’s face and ears, as he turned to look back at him. When their eyes met, Akaashi turned around again and rushed off to the back corner.

If Bokuto stood by the door smiling like an idiot for the next couple of minutes, then the other customers exiting didn’t say anything to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I had this in my drafts for ages, but i didn't finish it literally today. I can't believe it took me this long to post another fic, but i think im getting back into it (right when uni's starting as well hhh) 
> 
> Come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/minie_ai) :DD
> 
> P.S: Also, the book i described as being Akaashi's favourite book is called 'The Miracles of the Namiya General Store' by Keigo Higashino, it really is a great book that I think everyone should read at least once in their lives, I highly recommend it!!


End file.
